


The Calm After A Storm

by Lumeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Yuri is on fire, but even fire needs to calm down sometimes. Otabek is happy to help.





	The Calm After A Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/gifts).



Yuri is on fire, and Otabek can’t help but think it’s quite typical of him.

It really seems to be Yuri’s default state of being, whether on the ice or outside the rink. When he is skating he is a force of nature, moving with the fierce strength of a storm, unstoppable and resilient far beyond what his lithe form would suggest. When he is not on the ice he is only slightly less sensational, the firestorm condensed into a small package of metaphorical claws and very real attitude. Otabek would call it all adorable except he knows that would annoy Yuri, and for all that he might find the sight of it cute he has no desire to upset Yuri on purpose. Besides, it does feel like he’s cheapening what Yuri is by using such lowly words to describe him.

Even when he’s off ice Yuri often moves like a fey spirit of some sort, gliding through live with the same elegance he puts into his performances. That only throws a sharper contrast on the moments when he is like this, stomping around with all the grace of a raging bull. Even then he manages to be enchanting, though, the sharp movements of his hands cutting air as he rants on about some latest mischief of Victor, platinum strands tracing the shape of his anger when he tosses his head in irritation. It’s a good thing Yuri doesn’t expect him to speak until later, since Otabek isn’t sure he could find the words even if he tried, not with this lovely creature shining with fire in front of him.

Yuri has the eyes of a soldier and the mouth of a sailor, he thinks sometimes, tempted to smile at the incongruity of the foul words dropping from the fine lips in half a dozen languages except he doesn’t want Yuri to think Otabek’s making light of his friend’s anger. It’s all in the same fire of Yuri, though, just another flame to burn through every obstacle in his path. Sometimes Otabek sees it in his skating, too, sees Welcome to the Madness as the giant fuck you that it is, anger and frustration and fierce pride all working their way out into the world through every sharp move and graceful form. It only makes Yuri more beautiful in his eyes, as though that were even possible, and he cannot turn away even when he fears he might get burned out. Sometimes, though, even Yuri needs to calm down, and Otabek is willing to help him even though he knows he risks getting snapped at. So when Yuri has once again worked himself up to a rage over some relatively small thing Victor said, and it’s clear it’s not what is actually bothering him, Otabek takes the opportunity to reach out a hand. He’s not entirely sure what he intends to do until it happens, just a vague thought of maybe brushing off a strand of hair that has fallen over Yuri’s face. Instead, he finds his hand cupping the side of Yuri’s head, stroking down in a gentle movement. He repeats it, and again, and Yuri seems to have forgotten he was even speaking.

After a momentary surprise Yuri’s expression turns into suspicion, eyes narrowing. “…Are you petting me, Altin?”

“You seemed like you needed it.” Otabek shrugs, but doesn’t stop. After all, a question isn’t an order to back off, and Yuri certainly never hesitates to make his wishes clear. “Do you not like it?”

“No, that’s… that’s not it.” Yuri sighs, his eyes closing as he frowns, but at the same time he leans his head into Otabek’s hand. “It’s just distracting, that’s all.”

“Good.” Otabek nods, entirely serious. “I figured you need a moment to just breathe and figure out what you’re actually so angry about. Because let’s face it, Victor says annoying stuff all the time and you’re usually not so bothered by it.”

It takes some time and a stop by an ice cream place, but finally they manage to talk things out to the point that Yuri realizes he’s actually feeling neglected. Sure, Yuuri and Victor are still very much in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, but they have also promised to be around for Yuri and haven’t done so. They also compose a suitably calm message to explain this, written because trying to speak about this would just lead to Yuri yelling again, sent to Yuuri because he’s more likely to actually give it some thought before bursting into dramatics about how their little darling Yurio doesn’t love his papas anymore. Well, most of the talking and planning and everything is done by Yuri, Otabek just nods at the right parts and answers if he’s asked a question, but Yuri doesn’t seem to mind. Whenever he gets too worked up again Otabek resumes stroking his hair, only for a moment, and every time Yuri manages to calm himself down enough to be coherent again.

In the end the rest of Otabek’s all too brief visit to St. Petersburg is free of this particular piece of drama, and for all that he would have been perfectly content to be around for Yuri regardless, he’s glad to see the happier side of Yuri as well. It’s still a fiery happiness because this is Yuri after all, even his smiles sparking with the spirit within, but Yuri’s laugh is even more adorable than his frowns and certainly more delightful.

It doesn’t exactly become a habit, not as such, since they don’t get to share the physical space too often. Still, they do call each other regularly, often with video calls, and it seems Yuri is starting to come to Otabek whenever he needs to calm down. Otabek is all too happy to help, his only regret being that he can’t always be there for Yuri in the moment. He can always lend an ear the next time their schedules meet up, though, and gets to see the anger ebbing away from Yuri to be replaced by tired smiles, hears the melodic voice softening from its initial ire. He aches sometimes to reach out through the screen, to provide some comfort, but right now his presence is the only thing he can offer.

He mentions this once, though not in as many words, and the moment he sees Yuri’s eyes flashing he knows something is going to happen. He’s proven right just a few weeks later when a package arrives in the mail, revealing a fluffy stuffed cat. There’s a note attached to it. “For your petting needs.”

Otabek makes sure to always keep the cat by his side whenever he’s calling Yuri, petting it in front of the camera when he feels a particular need to do so for Yuri instead. Yuri never comments on it, but Otabek likes to think he can see Yuri relaxing a bit, calming down a bit easier than before. It’s a poor substitute, but it’s better than nothing, and he wants to do anything he can.

It’s rather late one night when he gets struck by a strange whim. It’s not like him, he’s usually the stable and steady one and Yuri is the impulsive one, but this time he’s the one who gets a thought and follows through with it. With his eyes locked with Yuri’s, he draws the stuffed cat close, pressing a light kiss to its head.

Yuri blushes perhaps more than Otabek even expected, and the discussion pretty much dies then and there, neither of them unable to bring up anything coherent anymore. However, for all that Otabek spends the next morning worried that he might have messed up, all that is banished at once when he receives a message from Yuri later in the day. There’s no text of any sort, just a selfie of Yuri hugging a very serious-looking teddy bear and kissing its cheek, and though Yuri looks somewhat embarrassed he’s smiling and that’s all Otabek needs to know.

The next time they meet it’s for a competition, both of them scheduled to appear at Skate Canada, and Yuri practically jumps on him the moment he sees Otabek. Victor and Yuri are hovering in the background, and Otabek can tell they are smiling, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the way Yuri’s hugging him, and then Yuri draws back only to actually, properly kiss him and Otabek stops thinking at all.

He rather expects one of the older men to approach him sooner or later, so he’s not surprised when Yuuri turns to him later that day. They’ve been watching TV in Yuuri and Victor’s hotel room while Yuri and Victor argued about Yuri’s hairstyle for his performance. Yuri threatened to shave his hair off entirely if Victor didn’t stop with his constant suggestions, and Otabek had to admit he thinks Yuri could pull it off, but he’s still happy when the argument is resolved without such drastic measures. While Yuri would be beautiful no matter what, Otabek likes his hair. He’s been missing the opportunity to draw his hand through it, admiring the fine and pale strands running through his fingers, and while he’d never think for a moment to disagree with Yuri’s decisions regarding his own body Otabek does cherish this opportunity. He’s indulging just now, combing his hand through Yuri’s hair. Yuri’s long since ceased actually watching the TV, curled up half on Otabek’s lap, though it’s not until Yuuri clears his throat and Yuri doesn’t react that Otabek realizes he’s fallen asleep.

“So.” Yuuri is giving him that careful smile of not quite knowing what to say, but at least he’s smiling. “You and Yuri seem… close.”

“If you mean to ask if we’re dating, I suppose I have to say yes.” They’ve only somewhat discussed all that, vague statements of feelings slipped into conversations about other things, but Otabek has no uncertainty in his heart. He knows what he wants, and he wants Yuri, and he’s going to assume Yuri feels the same. After all, Yuri’s not going to fall asleep on just anyone.

“Right.” Yuuri nods, looking somewhat awkward. That makes two of them, then. Otabek is silently happy that Victor had made some excuse to leave once he was through with his argument with Yuri; he’s not sure he’d be able to get through this with all that Russian sparkle mixed in. He prefers Yuri’s sort of Russian sparkle, thanks. “Now, Victor wanted to give you this big lecture and probably threats, but really, I think that’s ridiculous. Yurio can make his own choices, and frankly, you seem like a very nice young man.”

“Hm.” Otabek glances down at Yuri. The light hair is silky under his hand. “…I want to make him happy.”

“I’m sure.” Now, Yuuri’s smile loses that bit of hesitation, brighter and more genuine, and Otabek thinks he can see why Yuri had that crush he still vehemently denies. “Now, from what I can see, you’re doing a very good job of that. Which is good, because I can use that as evidence to keep Victor at bay until I convince him that Yuri’s very capable of looking after himself.”

“…Thanks.” Otabek manages a faint smile. “Because I don’t think even the threat of an angry Victor could scare me away.”

Not when Yuri is so clearly happy right here, with him, very nearly purring under his petting hand.


End file.
